camp dead
by elite100
Summary: chapter 4 is here, in progress chapter 5
1. Umbrella Corp

RISE OF THE ZOMBIES

CHAPTER 1

UMBRELLA CORP.

It was a quietly afternoon in the camp, everyone is doing there business, but a Brazilian spider monkey named Lazlo is two friends a

Albino rhinoceros named clam and a Asian elephant named raj

They were doing some mess in the arts and crafts.

Then the scoutmaster lumpus walks in to the mess hall

Lazlo, raj and clam go to my cabin Said lumpus with a berserk yelling

Why scoutmaster what we do said Lazlo scare tone of voice

Because I said so…go said scoutmaster lumpus

Then scoutmaster lumpus grab a list of the campers, attention campers, I am going to call your named

Edward!

Here!!

Fred!

Here!!

Milt!

Here

Dave!

Here!!

Larry!

Here!!

Leonard!

Here!!

Mark (a new camper)

Here!!

Lets go everyone to my cabin!!! Said lumpus

They went to the cabin…

What do the scoutmaster want said Leonard whispering to mark

I don't know this is weird said mark

Then a the scoutmaster stops turn and look to the campers everyone pain attention .

You're going to be working in a company named umbrella The campers are looking at lumpus with no idea

What is umbrella?? Said mark

Umbrella is a most powerful bioengineering pharmaceutical company

In the undergrounds of raccoon city a, facility named "the hive" a large laboratory secretly people are working an a experiment named t-virus. The t-virus or tyrant virus is Umbrella's main biological weapon, responsible for the creation of most of their BOWs. Research for it began in 1978 at the Arklay Labs. The Ebola virus had been recently discovered in Africa and was immediately spotted as a weapon with limitless potential due to its 90 death rate. Umbrella circumvented the Biological Weapons Prohibition Pact by pretending to be researching the virus for a cure. Research was halted due to the virus's weaknesses. Ebola could only survive outside a human host for a few days, as it was extremely vulnerable to ultra-violet radiation. It killed its host too quickly limiting the chances of infecting others. Furthermore the virus could only be passed on by direct contact so again chances of infection were limited. But what if a heavily infected host could still move around? What if the host could actively infect people? The concept of the T-virus was born.


	2. STARS

Chapter 2

S.T.A.R.S.

When the scoutmaster was finished to tell us about umbrella

We entered in the cabin Lazlo was playing with raj and clam

Then a man with a suitcase was waiting for us

Good afternoon everyone I am the manager of the umbrella company and we need a group of professional campers in the team named S.T.A.R.S said the manager

S.T.A.R.S. what is that crap said Edward with a annoying tone of voice

Is a special tactics and rescued squad

Wow!! Said lazlo

Special, said clam

This is your uniform and your weapons don't use them a head quarts there goanna give you the information and the missions ok, take some rest you all goanna need it for tomorrow ok said the manager

Then the manager left the camp

Later that night

What a weird day said milt

Yeah said Larry

Shut up Larry, you don't know nothing about this said mark

Make me shut up, mark you piece of shit said Larry

Furiously mark grab larry and bashed him in to the mess hall wall

I am going to punch you in the face, if you keep talking shit about it

Said mark.

When …..

Headquarters to S.T.A.R.S members do you hear me over

Yes, headquarters loud and clear said mark

Ok, you goanna make two teams.

Mark

Fred

Milt

And larry

You are team number 1

Dave

Edward

Leonard

Lazlo

Raj

Clam

You are team number 2

Ok so… and what the fuck happened said Edward

There's a mission your going to go into the hive there a accident down there

The hive? What is it ? said lazlo

The hive is The complex is controlled by a super computer known as The Red Queen. The facility is located deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City and houses more than 500 scientists, technicians and support staff, all of which are employed by The Umbrella Corporation.

The red queen? Said raj

Queen said clam

I don't now damn it I am only the headquarters don't fucked with me raj said headquarters

I am only asking motherfucker said raj

You better shut the fuck up because your lucky I am not there beat the crap of you bitch


	3. are first mission

CHAPTER 3

ARE FIRST MISSION

_Sorry for the briefing __you're going to investigate what happened in the Spencer mansion in pimpleback mountains in the outsides of raccoon city. And recover info. About de t-virus_.

Roger that said mark

_A __be careful because we sent a group of research team and they never return, a helicopter is going to transport you and you're team into de entrance of the mansion. Good luck. Said headquarters _

Ok listen up team, get ready we are going to a research mission in the Spencer mansion are ready go. Said mark

Ready said everyone of his team

the helicopter has landed in the camp, everyone get in the helicopter said the pilot.

Wow are first mission, who's scared of the high's? said Fred

Fuck the high's, I am scared about what happened in the mansion, hey mark you now what happen in the mansion. said Larry

Now Idea said mark

You're fucking kidding me mark, we are going to a mission and you don't know shit said milt

Is a research mission you basterd said mark

Yeah milt, don't say nothing after were there said Fred

You better shut up Fred this is not your fucking business said milt

Make me shut up milt you're only bussing me around said Fred

Stopped you two or throw you out of the helicopter said mark

We arrived said the pilot

There's the mansion hey, were is the main door said Larry

Its in front of you stupid, said milt

Shit, The door is locked, we need a accesses code. said Fred

Team one to headquarters we need the accesses code. said mark

_The accesses code is 5-8-4-2-1 said headquarters _

Ok, this mansion is too big we need to separate said mark

Fred go to the door on your left

Ok said Fred

Milt go to the door on your right

Ok said milt

Larry go up the stairs and enter the door on your right.

We need to know what happen here


	4. effects of the tvirus

CHAPTER 4

EFFECTS OF THE T-VIRUS

Mark was walking in the hallways of the mansion, it was quiet in the hallways, then he entered a door and he found a R.P.D. member dead.

What the fuck is happened here. He said

he turn on his radio)

(static)…..mark to Fred do you copy, over…..(static)…….do you copy, over….(static)….shit.

The dead police man stand up and he was doing a weird moaning , and he attack mark

Get of me damn it. He said and he pushed the dead police man in the wall, and mark takes out his BR55HB SR BATTLE RIFLE

Take this, you piece of shit. He said (the battle rifle starts to fire)

Meanwhile….

Fred was in the dining room walking around doing nothing but he found a gun it was a colt python and some ammo for the colt.

Cool a colt, milt is goanna be jealous, wait was is this….blood dam it, let me contact mark. Said Fred

(Fred turn on his radio)

Fred to mark do you hear me….(static)

Loud a clear Fred, what happened. Said mark

Something weird is happening here, I found some blood of something I don't know. Said fred

Yeah, a police man tried to bit me, I mange to escape and kill him, this is a fuck up mission. Said mark

The entrance to the dining room bashed open and a group of zombies entered the dining room

Fuck, I have company wait a minute mark. Said Fred

He turns off his radio).

Where's my freaking SIG SG 550 and he starts to fire

Meanwhile…

Milt was inside of a little room searching information of the t-virus, but found a notebook and said

June ,19

I was in the labs underground of the mansion, working in a Bio-Organic Weapon named TYRANT TYPE 0001 we used a sample of the t-virus in a human. The observation was a 24 hours straight, I notes a weird behavior

(6:30 am)

The project of the t-virus was stable, but body of the human was changing, the right arm was transforming in to a large claw, in the chest was open in the left side, the infection was critical and we shut down the experiment and conclude …

A piece of paper was missing in the notebook and milt was pale about the things he just read in the notebook, and milt hearted a loud banging in the closet

Is someone in there!!!!, I am going to open the closet door and I going to open fire!!. He said

No, wait don't shot milt. Said a light brown beaver

Wilbert, What the fuck you're doing here in the mansion, way did you not stay in the camp. said milt

You now way a didn't I stay at the camp, me, larrison and ted, we work for umbrella. Said Wilbert

No shit, what team you're

In the U.B.C.S members. Said Wilbert

The U.B.C.S., you're lucky, I am in the S.T.A.R.S.

Really, I don't believe it. Said Wilbert

Ok, let me contact mark. Said milt

(he turn on the radio)

Milt to mark, con you hear me, over…(static)

Loud and clear milt, what do you want…said mark

I found a survivor is from the U.B.C.S….(static)

The U.B.C.S. what is that... (Static). Said mark

Is the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service…. (Static)

Ok , what is the survivor name… (static)

He name is Wilbert, sir… (static)

Ok, tell Wilbert to meet me in the entrance of the lobby .said mark

Ok, copy that…(static)

Meanwhile…

Larry was in the research lab and he found the experiment TYRANT TYPE 001 in a capsule, then…

_Frailer in the system, restarting operator ...deactivating locked door and experimental bio-organic weapons _

I am in deep trouble. Said Larry


End file.
